Three Times the Charm
by break me like a promise
Summary: Neville rummaged through the letters, passing ones for receiving Hogwarts acceptance letter, purchasing a wand, to things that were still to come, like wedding day, and then he found the one he wanted. In his father's writing was the word: proposal


He sighs nervously as he open the box from under his bed, somewhat relieved he lives by himself. His gran would know what was going on, and that would take away the surprise, now wouldn't it?

He sifts through the bundles of letters, all addressed to him. Some from his mum, most from his dad. Some with advice, most with memories. They're all in individual envelopes, some opened, most still seal till the time comes.

threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharms

He still remembers when Gran gave the box to him on his fifth birthday- by far the best gift he had ever received. "What's this, Gran?" he had inquired.

"Letters," she replied, not sure whether to be happy or sad. "From your mum and dad. They knew something could happen to them at any moment during the war, so they wrote these letters to you so they could still be with you, still be your parents, regardless of what happened to them."

"What did they write?"

"I'm not sure, I've never read them. They're for you."

threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharms

Neville rummaged through the letters, passing ones for _losing a tooth, finding out about magic, showing first signs of magic, receiving Hogwarts acceptance letter, purchasing a wand,_ to things that were still to come, like _wedding day, honeymoon, first child._ And then he came to the one he wanted. Written in his father's untidy scroll that matched his own:_ proposal_.

threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharms

_Son,_

_ I guess the time has come. You've found that one person you love more than anyone on this Earth, and you want to spend the rest of your life with her. Boy, that feeling is more magical than magic itself, isn't it? _

_ If she makes you happy, I'm sure she's a wonderful girl. I would've liked to meet her, whoever she is. And, well, I'm sure she deserves a nice proposal. Nothing like my and your mother's. It's not like I didn't plan something nice. But Neville, plans change. Plans change._

threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharms

_I took her out into Hogsmeade, to that little shop with the tea and flowers and chocolate- Madame Puddifoots!- (Of course, I remember the name of the restaurant, Alice!) for a nice dinner. We had a normal dinner, aside from the fact I was freaking out, and then, right before dessert came…it happened._

_ The sky darkened very quickly. It was a silent, but only for a moment. A gust of wind- and then the screams began._

_ We rushed out of the shop, wands at hand. There wasn't anything going on in the street, and looking up, I realized there was going to be trouble there soon enough._

_ The Dark Mark. People apparated out of there quickly, without a backwards glance. Your mother and I were soon the only two in all of Hogsmeade. _

_ In a chaotic flurry, they appeared as if they were coming straight from the sky. It was two against eight, I'd say. Spells flew from all directions, flashing red, blue, and deadly green._

_ Amid the fighting, I yelled to your mother in the most unromantic moment of all time._

_ "Alice, if we make it out alive, marry me!"_

_ Well, that kind of made your mother angry. Why did I propose then? Really? Was I aiming for the most unromantic setting in history?_

_ She fought with more strength than I'd ever seen her use. After about ten minutes, all eight Death Eaters were dead upon the street, and we were finally alone._

_ We wandered in silence among the rubble and debris. Unable to stand it, I choked out, "Alice, come here."_

_ She ran to me and I enveloped her in my arms._

_ "Frank," she said, "Frank, kiss me."_

_ So I did._

_ "Now, did you have something to ask me?"_

_ Grinning, I slid onto my knee and took the small velvet box out of my pocket. _

_ "Alice, I love you. The minute I set my eyes on you, I loved-"_

_ I was cut off by you mum's laughter. "Yeah, right Frank. The first time you saw me, I had tripped over my broom at our first flying lesson and broke my ankle. You had to carry me up to the Hospital Wing!"_

_ I smiled back at her. "So, you want me to say I fell in love with you the second time I saw you?" I asked in a teasing manner._

_ She shook her head, and I remembered then, too. I had just taken I Bludger to the eye and my vision was… obscured. "I asked if you were my mum, after I gained consciousness."_

_ Your mum just nodded and giggled. "Three times the charm, three times the charm."_

_ "Alright, Alice, that's enough. I'm trying to propose, remember?"_

"_Oh, Frank, of course! Please continue," she gushed, a faint pink color glazing over her flawless cheeks._

"_Thank you. Aww, Alice, I forgot what I was supposed to say! Alright, I guess I'll cut to the chase. Alice. You are the most amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, gorgeous woman I've ever met, and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. I don't deserve you, but last I checked, you love me anyway, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. So, Alice, will you marry me?"_

"_Frank…yes. Yes. Now, kiss me again, as my fiancé."_

_So I did. _

threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm

_Neville, love is amazing. Love is…rather nerve-wracking, too, now that I think about it. The best days of your life. Your engagement, your wedding, the birth of your first child… (Son, I may not be with you for some reason, but I'm still pushing for grandchildren. So is your mother. But that's another letter altogether…) Anyway, take care of her. Treat her right. Love her. _

_Good luck, son. I know she'll say yes. I'm sure you Gran raised you right._

_Your mum and I love you so much,_

_Dad_

threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm

Neville sighed as he finished the letter.

It was so comforting to read his father's words. He'd never heard his father's proposal before. It was funny, just like he imagined his mum being. Just like Hannah was. Hannah.

Even if it takes three tries like his mum and dad, he felt ready to star his life with her.

threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm:threetimesthecharm

a/n: if you're crazy enough to favorite please leave a review. If not, review anyway.


End file.
